A Chance Meeting
by 98TheFunnyOne21
Summary: AU/jack just left kensi her friends take her to a club and she meets a certain blonde haired, blue eyed hottie.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi POV

It had been 6 months since Jack left and my friends had decided we were going to hit the clubs and have a girl's night. I had fought until the bitter end but sadly they had just dragged me along anyway, forcing me to dress up in a short black dress that came mid-thigh and was very low cut, black stilettos, and dark makeup, giving me a mysterious edge. I looked pretty on the outside but on the inside I was a mixture of turmoil and sickening emotions. I was so nervous I felt like throwing up.

"Kensi! Hurry up we're already ready! You almost done?" I sighed, grabbed my clutch and walked out the door, willing myself to at least try to have a good time.

The club they picked was big and loud, my kind of club on a normal night, but I wasn't into it. My friends Jenny, Marie, and Katherine dragged me onto the dance floor and I lost myself in the music, finally feeling free from my six months of hell. After a while I got thirsty so I told them I was going to get a drink and left. When I sat down at the bar I ordered a beer and shot.

I sat there absentmindedly sipping my beer so lost in thought I didn't even realize a guy had sat down next to me until he began talking. I startled and looked up at him, he was handsome, about the same age as me, with shaggy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he had a lean body with muscles, you could tell by looking at his cocky exterior he knew how handsome he was.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, not giving him the satisfaction he was obviously looking for. "What's your name?" he asked. I ignored him.

"I bet it's Fern, you look like a Fern." I whipped around "It's not Fern."

He quirked an eyebrow at that and smirked even more, if that was possible. "Come on, Fern at least let me buy you a drink."

"No thanks, Blondie" I replied coolly. This just made him grin like a Cheshire cat. He suddenly turns towards the bartender and called out, "Get her another of whatever she's having." The bartender nodded and started on my beer.

"Wow, you really want to waste your money, do you?" I told him. He just looked at me with that damn smile which had to be the absolute cutest smile on the face of the planet. He held his hand out, "I'm Marty by the way." I looked at his hand for a moment, inspecting it before finally holding my hand out as well shaking his.

"Kensi." I replied hesitantly. He smiled, "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

I smirked, got real close to his ear and whispered in a seductive tone, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Marty." Then nipped his ear before heading back out to the dance floor and getting lost in the crowd. Not five minutes later, he had found me.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked me, holding out his hand. I smiled in spite of myself and thought for a moment. You have to admire his determination. He was cute and it was just dancing, right? So, what's the harm?

I reached out and grabbed his hand as he pulled me close and our bodies moved to the rhythm of the music. We danced for a few hours before we made our way back to the bar and sat down.

"So, Kensi, tell me about yourself. You know besides the fact that you are one hell of a dancer." I laughed.

"Well I'm in training to become a federal agent." He looked at me in surprise a small smile playing at his lips.

"I'm impressed." He stated and I grinned, "What about you?" I asked, "What do you do."

"I'm in college to become a lawyer." He told me truthfully. "Nu-uh, no way!" I said surprisingly, "You don't look like a lawyer." He laughed, "You have no idea how many times a day I get that." He said, "I think it's the hair.

I smiled, "I like your hair." I told him as I reached up and ran my fingers through it. And suddenly our faces were inches apart and our lips were touching. We kissed until we were breathless and then we came up for air, looked in each other's eyes and smiled softly.

I pulled back and we gazed at each other for a while, he could tell I didn't know what to do. Jack and I never talked when we were still together and I hadn't been out and dating for years. Then he asked me some random off the wall question, I laughed, and we started talking again. We talked about serious things and stupid things, things that mattered and things that didn't, we just talked…and it was the best night of my life.

I told him about my dad, he told me about his. I told him about Jack and he just held my hand and comforted me and told me he was a dumbass and told me about Monica, some girl that had cheated on him with one of his friends. I told him she was a dumbass and he laughed.

He told me about law school and I told him about NCIS academy. He listened to me and it felt so damn amazing. It was great for someone to listen to me for once, without judgment or a catch. He listened to me because he wanted to, not because he had to.

And he was funny when we talked, he made jokes and cracks and I hadn't smiled that much since before Jack came back from Fallujah, no, before my dad had died. I laughed and laughed and he just grinned and teased me about my inability to use the word touché, properly.

He thought my jokes were funny, even the ones Jack thought were stupid. He had never gotten my humor before and now I had found someone who didn't necessarily have the same sense of humor but one that coincided with my own. His sarcasm matched my biting comments perfectly. I hadn't talked this much in God knows how long.

At about three a.m., after all my friends had left and the club started shutting down, he offered to walk me home and I accepted. He dropped me off at my house and kissed my cheek goodnight. Just as I turned around he called out, "Hey, Kensalina?" I turned around in question.

"Do you think that, maybe I could have your number so we could do this again sometime, only at dinner?"

I thought it over for a moment, as he started looking more and more nervous by the second, before I broke out in a grin, "Yes, Marty, you can have my number." He had made my night fun and I found myself wanting to spend more time with him.

He handed me a pen which I accepted, and used to write down my number on his hand. "What kind of guy carries a pen anyway?" I asked teasingly

He chuckled, "I'm a lawyer, remember." I laughed and nodded in agreement, before turning around, unlocking my door and heading inside.

No sooner did I enter my small apartment, did my cell phone ring. I didn't think anything of it and just answered it, thinking it was just Katherine or Marie. "Yes I'm ho-"

"Oh, I already know that, Princess. Or did you forget about me, already? I'm hurt." I smiled as he continued. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number. You know so I could, officially, ask you out."

"I didn't know you unofficially asked me." I replied evenly, smiling.

"Well, it was implied, earlier, and I didn't want there to be any confusion about you and me this Friday." I could feel his nervous smile on the other end.

"Hm, I don't know, I'll to check my schedule," I paused a moment, "You're lucky I'm free. Pick me up at six?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Princess." He replied and I smiled, loving the nickname he had chosen for me, although I would never admit it, especially to him. We said our goodbye and hung up and I went to bed already trying to figure out what I was going to wear on Friday.

And for the first time in months, I couldn't care less about Jack. My thoughts were consumed by Marty Deeks and Marty Deeks alone. I fell asleep to my racing thoughts of Friday night. I hadn't been sure about tonight but by the end of it I was glad my friends are pushy.


	2. just an fyi for readers who want prt 2

**(A/N) just so you guys know I'm working on a part 2 that should be finished soon. It will be the densi date with lots of fluff. Like fluffier than freakin cotton candy. Anyway just wanted to tell you guys because I thought about the whole part 2 and it really appealed to me, I just gotta make these creative vibes start flowing sooo yeah. Thanks for following please review part 1 and part 2 when it comes out! Check out my other stories too! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3-Part 2 the Date

(A/N)Alright so this story and part 1 are LOOSELY based off of Taylor Swift's Begin Again. This is not a song fic. Anyway hope you like please review!

Kensi POV

This was it, I thought, it was Friday aka the day Marty and I were going to have that date we planned. I was terrified. It was my first date since Jack and I had nothing to wear. Seriously, out of all the nights to be lacking in the wardrobe apartment it had to be today. I didn't even know what we were doing, if we were going to dinner and I showed up in jeans I would be under dressed if we went to the movies or something low-key and I showed up in a dress or something similarly fancy I would be over dressed.

Ugh! I text Marty _'Hey, what are we doing?'_ he replied almost immediately, _'if you're wondering what to wear, something fancy'_ I sighed and rolled my eyes then smiled, he knew exactly what I was really asking. A few seconds later his next text ruined the romantic moment, but made me smile nonetheless.

'_You know clothing is optional'_ I laughed because it was so Marty, to flirt over text. I text him back a '_yeah, in your dreams, Blondie'_ then continued my search for the perfect attire.

When I finally made up my mind I decided on a deep blue dress that was classy, yet still sexy. It came down to my knees, sleeveless, and a little low cut but not enough that it made me look like I was clubbing. I glanced at the clock and it read 5:37 and sat down on the couch and began to watch _America's Next Top Model_. I wasn't sitting for five minutes before I heard a knock on my front door.

I made my way over to the entryway, grabbing my leather jacket and purse on my way. When I opened the door Marty was standing there looking as handsome as ever. His hair was as messy as ever, but you could tell he had styled it messy with gel, he wore a suit, and I could smell aftershave, although there was still that hint of beach that seemed to linger in the air around him. Like a constant aura of fresh air, sand, and breeze.

When he saw me all his movement seemed to stop and he just stared. I felt self-conscious under his gaze., "Is everything okay." I asked finally. He seemed to snap out of his trance and started coughing, "Hem, yeah…yeah. You- you look b-beautiful."

"Really?" I blushed looking at the ground, smiling. "Really." He responded and when I looked up and our eyes met, we stared at each other for the longest time and I could see he meant every word. After what seemed like an eternity of silent, intense gazing he spoke up.

"Um, are you-are you ready to uh go?" he chuckled, blushing and looking at the ground. I nodded my head yes and we headed towards his car. When we got about ten feet away he sprinted ahead and opened my door for me.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I told him. Jack had never opened the car door for me. Not after Fallujah.

"I want to." He responded the intensity and emotion returning to his solemn eyes, "My mom always raised me to be a gentleman."

I smiled and thanked him, he walked around the car from the front, got in, and we began our journey to our first date. The restaurant he picked was fancy, like really fancy. The lighting was dim and lit by candles for the most part. When we made our way to our reserved table, he pulled my chair out. Another thing Jack never did.

"So, Kensalina how was your week." I looked up from the menu and stared at him, my eyes probably displaying my shock. It had been so long since someone asked me how my day was. Suddenly I felt warmth spread through my body, emotions bubbling up as a grin slowly made itself to my face. "It was great." I replied. He grinned back, broad and beaming. "I'm glad."

The waiter came back and ordered our drinks and dinner, when he left I looked up to Marty, "So what about your week?" I asked. He smiled at me even more.

"Boring. But a lot better now." We both blushed, our nervousness rubbing off on each other.

"What's your favorite band?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself. "Aerosmith." He responded almost immediately. I grinned because they were amazing and I never met someone with the same taste of music as me. Jack thought they were stupid so I never listened to them while he was around.

"What about yours?" he asked

"Any kind of techno and Aerosmith." Then we began a long conversation about what real rock and roll was, and we bickered about techno, that turned into an all-out debate about Ben Affleck as batman, which somehow morphed into what superhero would win discussion. When I told him I had boxes full of comic books his eyes lit up and asked if he could see sometime. I told him yes.

After sitting at that table for three hours we finally decided to leave. As the car pulled around from the valet, he opened my door for me again. "You know, it's still early…" I trailed off

He smiled, "Yeah, yeah it is. You know, they have this really cool place downtown if you want to see it."

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a surprise." He replied, a smirk covering his face, "I promise you will love it."

"Okay." I said after thinking it over for a minute. He took off driving downtown and in the opposite direction of my apartment.

When he finally parked after a twenty minute drive I glanced up and saw a neon sign that read _Sammy G's_, I quirked an eyebrow in response, "What is this place?" I asked

He grinned, held u a hand, got out, ran around the car, and opened my door. "You'll see. Come on." He grabbed my hand as thunder and lightning shot across the sky. When we entered I realized what it was and a grin broke out on my face.

It was a store, not just any store but a 24/7 record/comic books/books/coffee store. We began to browse the place, my face in a mesmerized kind of daze. We started at the records and made our way through the entire store. He read a lot of the same books I read, liked a lot of the same bands, and loved the same comics…we bickered about the ones the other did or didn't like. It was the most fun I had had in years and when we had finished our geek shopping he drove me home.

He walked me to the door and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Princess. I had a great time." He smiled honestly.

"Me too." I replied.

"We should do this again. Tomorrow, I'm going surfing if you want to come with. I can teach you how to surf." He told me all shy like and blushing.

"I'd like that."

He turned around to go, but I called out to him, "Hey, Marty?" he turned back around and as soon as he did I crushed my lips to his. At first he didn't respond and I was about to pull away until he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer, kissing me like crazy. Electricity pumped through my veins like gasoline fueling an already growing fire.

When we finally pulled away we were grinning like idiots. "Goodnight, Marty." I replied before turning around and entering my house tying my hardest not to stumble. When I looked out the blind, inconspicuously he was still standing there, fingers feathering over his lips. He proceeded to turn around towards his car and fist pump the air.


End file.
